Twisters in Magic
by xXEm-ChanXx
Summary: Everything was normal, life was going just as it always had been...then Lucy accepted that request, a simple looking quest in itself. And everything flipped over and life as the guild knew it, all changed. GrayLu! Summary isn't the best but story is great! R&R!


_**Hey Everybody! This will be my first on-going story I'll try my hardest to keep it going with more chapters every once in a while…..so for now, Enjoy the read!**_

_Gray~_

It was a cold winter for Fairy Tail that year, and of course, not surprising to anyone around, the resident ice mage, Gray Fullbuster was still dressed as though the weather outside was a blazing sun and not a wintery blizzard. 'Where is everybody?' I thought as I looked around the guild. Indeed the guild members were out Christmas shopping, light hanging, doing Christmas requests, or just gone from the guild, I had no idea. But the guild just didn't feel right, I didn't feel right, there was something that was missing, something seemingly wrong about the absence in the guild, but I couldn't seem to wrap my mind around it.

So I decided to ignore the feeling as I walked over to the request board. Sadly the request that I had been looking at earlier was gone, it was to go back to the town that I had grown up in with Ul and Lyon, to subdue a winter beast up in the snowy mountains just a couple miles away from where I had trained as a child. "Oi Mira," I called, "who took the request for the snow monster?" Her head whipped up at the question, she seemed a little dazzled as if she didn't understand me, man I never understood women!

"Oh, well, let me check." As she looked into the archive book of guild requests, I walked over and sat down on one of the stools. "Here it is," She finally stated, "ummm, Lucy took that request, she said she needed more money for both her rent and Christmas shopping…"

…

…

…

…

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. I hadn't expected Lucy to go on a request on her own, much less that one. "Mira, how long ago did she leave?" I asked, with a little more force than I had wanted or expected. Mira looked surprised as well, and slightly happy…I really didn't understand a thing about women, here you are yelling at them to tell you something, and they look slightly happy?! And not even that, when you know that you might not be able to complete a request without backup, you go alone anyways?!

'Oh Lord why did you make women so confusing?!' I shouted to myself. "Well, she left two days ago, so I'll bet that she's close to either defeating the beast right now, or still looking for it, depending on the situation." Mira responded, I calmed down a bit at that, but was freaked out as well, 'She left TWO days ago, aarrggghh! Those beasts aren't anything to get mixed up in,' I though almost ending up saying my thoughts aloud in my stressed out state, I remembered when I was younger; I had challenged one of them, and was later saved by Ul, again. Even Now for a wizard it would still be a hard battle to fight, that's why I was worried about Lucy, as a group they always protected her, and when they weren't together as a team, who knows what could happen!

I ran out of the guild as fast as my legs could carry me, my body rushing forward on the jump of adrenaline, in a matter of minutes I reached the train station and was on the train to Lucy in a matter of seconds. 'Don't worry Luce, I'm coming.'

_Lucy~_

'Grrrrrr!' I thought to herself. I had been up in the mountains for two days and still couldn't locate the breasts cave. I had seen the target on the first day but lost it while tracking it back and a blizzard came in.

There was snow everywhere, and everywhere I went I was always reminded of Gray. It was cold, snowy, and I was up where he used to live so of course I would be reminded of him. But thinking of Gray also made me think of the guild and how warm and cozy it was. I was certain that if I didn't get back to civilization soon I would freeze to death, NOT an option! Then it happened! I found the cave, with the correct beast! I could tell it was the same, no other beast would smell of such a terrible stench.

I crept up to the caves entrance; inside I could hear the rumble of the beast's stomach as it cooked its latest kill. First I needed a plan of action, then, how to capture it. I tried and tried, but whatever plans I came up with all ended with me being severely damaged or captured myself. 'Come on Lucy! Think like Erza!' Wait! That wouldn't do, Erza would barge in and attack, being strong enough to beat the beast on her own…'ok…think like…like…Natsu!' nope, he would do the same…'wait like Gray!' … "Aarrggghh!" I silently moaned out to myself, no matter who I thought like they would all go with similar ways of attack! 'Wait! Think like Levy! Haha perfect!' I thought as I wondered … 'what WOULD Levy do?!'

As I was thinking as always I was too deep in thought to realize my own actions. I was speaking aloud my own thoughts! I was so used to sharing my wisdom with the group that I didn't notice I was still doing just that! 'Great!' I thought. 'I really hope that I'm the only one who noticed myself speaking.' So I started on my tactics and plans once again. As I was drawing out my route on the snowy ground with a stick, I felt a presence behind me. Looking up I saw…

_Gray~_

I really hope that I wasn't too late to help her. Lucy is the brains on our team, and the glue keeping us from terrorizing everything. If Lucy goes we all go. And not just that, Lucy is…Lucy, she sheds an aura that draws people close to her, she makes just about everything fun, when I went on missions before we formed the team it was always take request, go to place, finish quest, go home. But now, with Lucy around it's always, Refuse big requests, go anyways, have fun, mess up on request, solve with brains and power, 50% chance of receiving reward, go home. Its way more fun with Lucy around.

As soon as the train stopped at my old town I sped out, receiving shocked looks of the townspeople and travelers, and I could hear some saying, "is that…Gray?" I payed them no mind as I already had my destination in mind; I was running at full speed to the old cave far behind the other side of the snowy fields.

When I arrived I couldn't see Lucy which I took to be good news, I was still quite a ways away and could barely make out the entrance itself and I warned myself that Lucy could still be there, but that's when I heard it, a scream. And not just any scream, it was Lucy's! I would recognize her voice anywhere. At this I broke into a run, knowing that it came from the cave, hopefully, I can get to her in time.

I ran straight through the cave entrance, Lucy was tied up to one of the huge glaciers-like things coming up from the cave floor, her hands and her feet each individually tied around it. And the beast, it had grown from when I had first challenged it, but not only that it was looking at Lucy with a mix of a murderous yet lustful gaze.

'Oh no, this isn't good' I thought, I remembered when Ul told me about this, because when they look at you like that, you never left their side, you became

their slave.

_**Finally done! Sorry it took a while to write, I should've put it up sooner. And yes! I do plan to continue….. I'm not too sure where I'm going to take it just yet, soooo….. We'll find out together! I'll try to update soon so for now please review and enjoy!**_

_**xXEm-ChanXx**_


End file.
